


Plain and Simple

by dornfelder



Series: Teen Wolf Meta Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, statutory rape laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can’t have sex with Derek," John said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain and Simple

**Author's Note:**

> meta discussion that inspired this fic : (Californian) statutory rape laws, age of consent

"You can’t have sex with Derek," John said.

"But dad - "

"I am the sheriff in this town. I can’t have my only son break the law like this."

"What are you going to do, arrest us?" Stiles said with a certain amount of sarcasm.

John sighed. “No. But someone else will. Stiles, you and Derek have been dating for half a year, you’re the talk of this town. The conservatives are just waiting for a zipper to be lowered to call the police. Derek might go to jail and I would most certainly lose my job over it. They’ve been looking for way to get rid of me for years.”

Stiles flinched. “Oh. Okay, I… I get it.”

"Son… I don’t want you to feel guilty, it wasn’t your fault I got fired that one time, I know that now."

"Yes, dad."

"I wouldn’t even care about the job - but it’s Derek’s reputation on the line as well. Statutory rape is not something you want on your record when you are just trying to rebuild your life." John felt really bad as he looked at Stiles’ downcast, miserable expression.

Why was that stupid law in place anyway? All those years, John hadn’t seen one case where the law had actually prevented a crime - it only ever served to make young men and women feel guilty for having a sex life.

He hoped that Stiles would be able to keep his promise. Good intentions were one thing, hormones a different one. Just last week, he had caught them in the kitchen in a less than ambiguous position. The clothes had still been on, but a when only a layer of cloth stood between a young man and a blowjob, that wasn’t really a safety net to speak of.

Not that he would blame them. He and Claudia cetainly had not been better in their youth. Though… actually… John cleared his throat.

"Stiles," he said. "There is a solution."

"Huh?" Stiles looked up from the floor.

"You two have to marry."

"What?"

"If you are married, you can have sex as much as you want."

"Is that - is that even allowed?"

John smiled. “The only thing you need is my permission and a superior court oder. And that can easily be arranged. Derek has enough money to support you financially, and…”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Stiles pulled him into a fierce hug. “You. Are. A genius”, he said. “Best dad in the world, ever.”

John coughed, and patted his son’s back.

Stiles was already reaching for his phone. “Scott is going to be the best man. Best alpha. Whatever. And we need rings. Do you think I should let Derek choose them? But I need to propose, don’t I? How do I do that?”

Turning away from John, he pressed his phone to his ear, and hurried upstairs toward his room. “Lydia? Hey, Lydia, how about - would you like to wear a bridesmaid dress? I need your help. How do I ask Derek to marry me in a way that is classy, but not to cliché?”


End file.
